Recently, the utilization of an electronic device provided with a camera has been gradually grown. With the advancement of the performance of the camera provided in the electronic device, the electronic device is capable of photographing a high-resolution moving image. In addition, the electronic device is capable of taking photographs focusing on a specific subject (e.g., a specific object) like a high-performance camera (e.g., a digital single-lens reflex (DSLR) camera). Since a user focuses on a subject to be photographed, the electronic device is capable of photographing a scene desired by the user. The user may operate a control option of the camera so as to enlarge or reduce an image about the subject to be photographed.
When photographing a moving image, the electronic device may receive sound together with the image. In general, when photographing the moving image, the electronic device receives not only the sound generated from the subject but also surrounding sound and noise. For example, the electronic device also simultaneously receives the sound that the user does not want to receive.
An electronic device may set a certain portion of an entire photographing range as a major sound capture region (e.g., a region in which the electronic device is capable of receiving sound more intensively), and may intensively receive the sound generated from a certain region set as the major sound capture region as compared with other regions. The electronic device may intensively receive the sound generated from a specific region using a directional microphone. For example, the electronic device may be configured to intensively receive sound heard from the left side of the electronic device or to intensively receive sound heard from the right side of the electronic device. An electronic device according to the related art may be configured such that a user directly sets a specific direction, and the electronic device intensively receives sound (e.g., sound capture) generated from the specific direction. For example, the electronic device may be configured to more intensively receive sound generated from a specific direction with reference to the electronic device, for example, from the upper side, lower side, left side or right side of an angle of view (e.g., a photographing range).
The present disclosure proposes a method and an electronic device of recognizing a specific subject which is being photographed as a moving image, capturing movement information of the specific subject, and changing a major sound capture region based on the captured movement information to be capable of intensively receiving sound generated from the specific subject. The electronic device is capable of adjusting the major sound capture region depending on the position of the specific subject so as to minimize surrounding noise and to intensively receive the sound generated from the specific subject.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.